The Slytherin With Wings
by SlytherinSisterswutXP
Summary: After being kicked out of her last school, Phoenix Hayes is taken to Hogwarts where she meets James Potter II and friends, as well as an incarnate of a certain 'greasy haired git'... Rated T just to be safe


**AN: Hey, quick authors not, if my oc seems anything like a sue, please let me know as soon as possible so I can do my walk of shame and take the story down, I'm not the best writer and I have been known to make sues at times, so please, be patient with me. Oh and if my story seems like a sue story PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I don't want this to become the next 'My Immortal'.. Thanks for reading, and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

I jogged through the stone hallways of my new 'school' in my normal clothes, assuming I'd be expelled within a few weeks, I didn't see the point in wearing the uniform. I wanted everyone to know who I was and I wanted everyone to do a second take when they saw me. I smirked as I saw light coming from beneath two really large doors. I took my long, red hair out of the hair elastic and walked right through the doors.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What'd I miss?" I smirked

People started whispering

"Look, that girl has wings", "Her hair, it's like blood", "Where's her uniform?" and "She looks like a third year, how come I've never noticed her before?" Were some of my favorites

"And you must be our new student, Miss Jinxen?"

"Actually, I prefer to go by Hayes, my real father's surname"

"Well then, come up here and get sorted, we will discuss your punishment later" He gestured to a stool in the front of the room.

Four extremely long tables held many students; I walked between one with students wearing green and black robes and another table with students wearing red and black. I sat on the stool and an older teacher placed an old hat on my head.

"I can sense courage, a lot of it" I heard the hat say

"What the hell?"

"Anger, lots of anger and… remorse?"

'_SHUT UP!'_ I thought

"Very guarded, and proud, but which house do you belong in?" it continued

"Are you, like a dude?" I asked

"Gryffindor or Slytherin?" It said, instead of answering my question

"Oh, I don't know, they both sound _super sexy_" I rolled my eyes, getting impatient

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled

The table of students wearing green and black started clapping uneasily. I stood up and walked over to the table, I sat next to a pale student about my age. He had stringy shoulder length black hair and a hook nose. He was reading a book entitled: _Magic Moste Evile_

I smiled at him when he looked up at me; he gave me a cold look.

"Looking up stuff on horcruxes? Or do you just have fanboy moments at the thought of dark magic?"

"So what if I am?"

"Are you planning on making one? It's not a fun thing to go through, plus that book has no information on them" I told him, getting serious

"How would you know anything about Horcruxes?"

"My step-dad, don't ask, okay?"

"What book has information on them?"

"Secrets of The Darkest Art, but they're not allowed to have them in schools, or sell them to anyone, unless it's someone from the ministry, you know, for educational purposes I think"

"Oh"

"Do yourself and everyone else a favor, and don't make any"

"I wasn't even thinking of making one"

"Oh, sorry"

He didn't respond, he just kept reading. I turned forward.

"Why are you just getting here this year, you don't look eleven" A girl said as soon as I turned around

"I was kicked out of my old school"

"Why?"

"I used one of the unforgivable curses on a student" I said, chuckling a little bit

"What one?"

"The Cruciatus Curse" I Replied

Everyone stopped eating and looked at me

"Why aren't you in Azkaban?"

"I almost was, but the headmaster thought it'd be better if I was transferred here"

"Oh" She said and went back to eating.

After everyone finished, I was called to the headmaster's office.

"You asked to see me?"

"You're not helping your case" He said, angrily

"What do you mean?"

"You show up late, you tell everyone why you came here later than everyone else, and you don't even wear your uniform. You won't make any friends here if people think you're violent"

"Maybe I don't want friends!"

"Do you want to be taken to Azkaban?"

I hesitated "No"

"Well, will you please try; don't do what you did last year"

"YOU KNOW I HAD NO CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled

"Just, go to your common room" He said, putting his head in his hands.

I stormed out and looked around before I realized, I had no idea where I was going. Then I saw him.

"Hey, dark magic kid, you're in Slytherin too, right?" I called after him, he looked back

"Obviously"

"Can you show me where I'm supposed to be going?"

"Fine" He stopped so I could catch up to him.

Neither of us said anything, we walked down hallways and down a staircase.

"Our common room is in the Dungeons" He told me in monotone

"Ooh, Sounds cozy" I replied sarcastically

He rolled his eyes as we reached a grey stone wall.

"Where's the door?"

"There is none" He said turning to the wall

"Pure-blood" He said to it

The wall slid sideways revealing another, shorter stone hallway. The black haired boy walked forward.

"Are you coming?" He asked

I walked after him.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"My name is stupid"

"Come on, I might need your help again"

"Zephyrus, Zephyrus Byrne"

"It's not that bad, I'm Phoenix Hayes" I smiled at him

"Yeah, okay. The girls Dormitory is to the right, the guys is on the left" He told me walking into his dormitory.

Even though students sat around the common room talking and goofing around, I walked up to the girls' dorm. I honestly would rather not have made friends; I didn't want this to be a repeat of my last school.

I found my trunk at the end of one of the beds closer to the entrance. There were rows of beds with dark green covers and curtains; I smiled when I realized the common room and dormitories were underwater, even though water usually scares me because I can't swim, I found the sound of the water swishing around relaxing. I put on my night clothes and lay in my bed. I couldn't help thinking about that Zephyrus kid, he wasn't ugly, not by my standards at least, but he definitely wasn't the best looking around, he didn't look average either, he was different and that's why I couldn't stop thinking about him, that's why I didn't _want_ to stop thinking about him.

I sat up and stretched my wings out. Soon, girls started flooding into the dorm, sitting on the beds and gossiping when another girl walked up to me.

"Are you and Byrne like, a thing?" She asked

"Uh, like no"

"But, he like, never talks to people"

"And I'm guessing you like, never shut up" I mocked her

"Why do you have wings and why is your hair so red?" She asked, ignoring what I had said

"I'm part phoenix" I told her lazily

"Oh, that's cool?"

"Okay, bye" I said getting under my covers and closing my eyes.

The girl walked away


End file.
